Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)
This is a fanfiction story, a continuation of the original animated series, following their adventures as a much larger team of teenage superheroes. Picking up three years after the end of the original series, the Titans have now become celebrities thanks to their growing ranks and international crimefighting exploits. But their expansion has now made them the target of major league supervillains and criminal empires, who wish to bring them down before they become as much a organized nuisance as the "Justice League". No matter what new threats these teenage heroes encounter, they'll never stop till the job gets done. They'll prove you don't have to be an adult to bring justice upon evil villains, or save countless lives. TEEN TITANS...GO!!!! Episodes thumb|300px|right Season Six #'Showtime' #'Showtime, Part II' #'Nightrunner' #'Grim' #'Malware' #'Powerless' #'Xenophobia' #'Independence' #'Honor' #'Sub-Zero' #'Deathstroke ' #'Recidivism' #'Let Them Be a Wolf's Head ' #'Mentors' #'Tomorrow' #'Tomorrow, Part II' #'Uprising' #'Lazarus' #'Trial of the Century' #'The Third Rail' #'Full House' #'The Blade of the Demon' #'What Kind of Day Has it Been' #'What Kind of Day Has it Been, Part II' ' Alderman.jpg|Elizabeth Alderman Ra's Al Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul Slade.jpg|Slade Talia2.jpg|Talia al Ghul Bane DKR.jpg|Bane Scarecrow3.jpg|Scarecrow ' Season Seven #'Noel (Part 1)' #'In Blackest Day (Part 2)' #'In Brightest Night (Part 3)' #'Who Wants to Be a Titan?' #'Heroes' Welcome' #'Obsidian' #'Therapy ' #'Animal Kingdom' #'Mine!' #'The Lodge' #'Double Indemnity' #'Double Indemnity, Part II' #'Fight or Flight' #'Bloodpact' #'All Quiet on the Homefront' #'Yellow Journalism' #'Royale' #'Dialtone' #'Semper Fi' #'Thicker than Water' #'Vengeance' #'Vengeance, Part II' #'Vengeance, Part III' ' Sinestro 001.jpg|Sinestro Blackfire.jpg|Blackfire Sincorps.jpg|The Sinestro Corps Scarecrow-power ring.jpg|Scarecrow Larfleeze.jpg|Larfleeze Atrocitus.jpg|Atrocitus Red Lanterns.jpg|The Red Lantern Corps ' Season Seven Trigon-2.jpg Brother Blood.jpg Psimon Teen-Titans.png Raven-brothers.png Sonsoftrigon t6.jpg Doctor Light Teen-Titans.png Season Eight DoctorLight.jpg SladeTT.jpg Lex Luthor.jpg Talia.jpg Black Adam 01.jpg The Titans As a whole they are led by Nightwing, with Beast Boy as his second in command, and divded into different squadrons spread out across the United States. Each protects their designated crime-fighting region, but a teleportation system allows various Titans to instantly be called in on certain threats. The Original Titans (Jump City, California): Nightwing, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire Titans East (Steel City, Pennsylvania): Aqualad, Bumblebee, Arsenal, Mas y Menos, Tramm, Secret Titans North (Montana): Red Star, Kole, Gnarrk, Argent, Killowat, Mirage, Young Frankenstein Titans South (Florida): Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Jericho, Herald, Solstice, Static Titans Midwest (Central City, Missouri): Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Zachary Zatara, Bombshell Westcoast Titans (Los Angeles): Bushido, Thunder and Lightning, Flamebird, Nightrider Titans Redemption: Jinx, Ravager, Kid Devil, See-More, XL Terrestrial, Joker's Daughter, Kyd Wykkd, Terra Nightwing-2.png|Nightwing Beast Boy 05.jpg|Beast Boy Raven tv.jpg|Raven Cyborg tv.jpg|Cyborg Starfire 005.jpg|Starfire WonderWoman Tomorrow.jpg|Wonder Girl Kid-flash super.jpg|Kid Flash Ravager.png|Ravager Blue Beetle.jpg|Blue Beetle Zatara.jpg|Zachary Zatara Bombshell.jpg Kyle-Rayner.jpg Arsenal2.jpg|Arsenal Aqualad.jpg Bumblebee.jpg Mas-y-Menos.jpg Tramm.jpg Secret.jpg Red Star.jpg Kole.png Gnarrk.png Argent2.jpg Killowat.jpg Mirage.png Young Frankenstein.jpg Pantha.jpg Wildebeest-Teen Titans.jpg Hot-Spot.jpg Jericho.jpg Herald.jpg Solstice.jpg Static.jpg Bushido.jpg Thunder-and-Lightning.jpg Flamebird.png Nightrider.jpg Jinx.jpg Kiddevil.jpg SeeMore.jpg XLTerrestrial.jpg Duela Dent.jpg Kyd.jpg Terra.jpg Category:Fan-series Category:Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)